


Something About It

by Fallen_Ark_Angel



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Ark_Angel/pseuds/Fallen_Ark_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laxus doesn't understand it. He just doesn't get it. There's something about Mirajane. No way around it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something About It

  


There's just something about it. Laxus can't explain it because that's the thing. It makes no sense. It's completely looney, he knows. There's no rhyme or reason for it. It just is.

He loves Mirajane's guild mark.

Which is just stupid. It's a mark that he's seen on every member affiliated with the guild that he was practically born into and saw on all sorts of body parts. From arms to chests to tongues and breasts, Laxus had witness people put it everywhere. There was even one man, back when he was a boy, that got it right on his forehead. Said that he wished for everyone to know just what guild he represented. Which was all fine and dandy, but did absolutely nothing for Laxus.

And neither did anyone else's. Other than Mirajane's. Women could even have it in the exact same place as her (Lisanna did, for example) and nothing would come of it. At all. It was his demon's white marking, on her pale flesh that got him going. Running his hand across it when they were in bed, or gently tracing it with a finger tip when she was straddling him; there was nothing like it.

There was nothing like Mirajane. She was just…everything. All consuming. All encompassing. Infolding. Embracing. She was the ultimate everything to him.

Honestly, Laxus was awaiting for the effect of it all to just wear off. He figured it would eventually. Of course it would. Everything did, after all. One day, he'd wake up and what he and the demon had would become stale. It had to. That was the way relationships went. All relationships. Always.

But man, if more and more time wasn't just tacking on to his and Mira's and, honestly, he wasn't hating it. Or her. Usually around the six months mark, the cracks began to show. Mostly in his patients. And the few times he'd made it to the one year mark, the fissures began in his commitment to, well, staying committed to one woman.

He and the demon though were on their way to two years by then and, fine, there had been some temptation and fights and yelling and hatred along the way, but it was almost always fixed within a few days, if not a week. He and Mirajane were actually even tentatively (on his part) talking about marriage occasionally. They were the real deal.

It was kinda scary, really, at times, but also soothing in some ways. The only ones that Laxus was always able to turn to was the Thunder Legion and, really, the three of them were more stalkerish than friendly to him. It was great, really, having them around to tell him how right he was, how great he was, and how he should be the Master by then. But sometimes he just needed someone...different. Someone that wasn't afraid to challenge him. That enjoyed arguing with him and, when he did get complimented, it was because he deserved it. Because he earned it.

Mira brought him all that. Being the she-devil, she might not be exactly equal to him in power (though she constantly claimed to be and, on occasion, he played into that fantasy), but she definitely was able to keep up with him in most ways. Combat with him. He couldn't just threaten her and, really, his growls did nothing to affect any of her decisions. She thought they were cute. And that time when they got into that huge, blow up fight over moving in together or not and his canines were flashing and he was pissed that she wouldn't go half on rent with him (she claimed that she had a perfectly fine house with her siblings that she was giving up because _he_ wanted to live together, so she'd only go in a quarter), Mirajane just giggled and reached out to gently poke at his teeth and told him how much more attractive he was when she could see them.

The woman was crazy.

And paying only a quarter of the rent.

Heh.

But man, for all the shit that came along with dating someone long term, there were so many more benefits. And Laxus was not afraid to include the fact that Mirajane's guild mark was just _so_ perfect. She was just so perfect, really, but the way that when he finished going down on her, he could shift onto his side and trace the mark with his tongue and get the same damn reaction almost was just amazing. She was amazing.

Did Laxus mention he was in love? Because he truly was. He told the demon all the time. Err, well, at least once a week which felt like an exuberant amount to him. Although, considering she typically told him, oh, on average, once every hour, it was really rather miniscule.

There was just something about his demon. He thought about it a lot, but never came up with an answer. Honestly, he questioned at times if he ever would.

It wasn't like the feeling wasn't completely and utterly returned, however. Because Mira could never quite understand it either, what it was that drew her to the slayer over and over again. They'd known one another for years without having any sort of attraction, but just so suddenly, it was there. Strongly. More than she'd ever felt for anyone else.

And it made little sense because Laxus Dreyar did not, in any way, belong with her. He was rude, at times, and apathetic at all others. There was hardly an in-between. Either he didn't care or he cared too much. Which was the direct opposite of Mirajane who cared about everything in an equal amount which was overly so and made her a frequent target for bouts of unexplainable joy, sorrow, and just all around giddiness.

She and Mr. Tall, Light, and Grumpy did not mesh. At all.

There was something in that, however, that she'd never noticed before. The intense aggravation he brought to her life so frequently was so completely different than any other relationship. Usually she'd just get bored. Tired of feeling ignored or over all the happiness the guy brought her constantly. Things just got...stale. Complacent. Nothing new.

Laxus, however, always brought something new. She never knew what to expect. He could come from a job excited to see her and glad to be home or he could come back grumpy and pissy and cursing at her at every turn. The worst however was when he just didn't feel up for acknowledging her. When he was all lost in his own world and had no time for Mirajane's all encompassing one.

He kept her on her toes. Constantly. There were numerous responses to each of those situations and it was a hassle to discover which one worked. She always thought that it was the woman who was supposed to drift through moods daily, but in their relationship, it was almost always Laxus that she was having to tiptoe around.

But it gave Mirajane something to do. So much of her life was mundane. Unless they were having one of those rare weeks where something sort of evil had befallen the guild and they all had to band together to defeat it, she mostly just served drinks, regulated the frequent brawls, and took care of whatever else was needed down at the hall. Laxus brought her new challenges.

Not that he was only problematic. Not by a long shot. He also made her...well… Just all around content. She liked the way that he could go days without even talking to her and, randomly, just go out and buy her a gift. He wouldn't make a big deal about it. Just leave it somewhere around the apartment. Or, if he'd been angry with her the day before, sometimes late at night she'd awake to feeling of him nuzzling up to her, mumbling something about how sorry he was.

Because Laxus was always the sorry one. Always. He'd long learned that the demon did no wrong and, if he believed otherwise, then he was just twice as wrong.

He typically found that as the best way to apologize. Snuggle her a bit when she least expected it. For some reason, the demon, who loved the act dearly, was rare to initiate it. Laxus figured that she thought that he hated it which, for the most part, he did, and that forcing him into it just wasn't fair. So, on rare occasions, he'd just snuggle he right up and nuzzle against her head and she'd just eat it up because, as complex as she was at time, on that front, the demon was simple.

Eventually he'd fall onto his back and let her be the one to cuddle against him. She liked that. A lot. And she'd be right across from his tattoo, leaving her with little to do other than gently trace it and his guild marking with her finger, being sure to get every last intricate detail.

Of all the good times the two had with one another, of all the moments where they were just purely amazed or utterly annoyed at the other, there was no better time that they had together than in those moments, as they drifted off once more, and he was nuzzling gently against her head while she continued to lazily trace those lines that, by that point, she knew by heart.

It was something else. Their entire relationship. Something that neither were letting go. Not any time soon. And, really, not ever, if they could help it.

 


End file.
